She makes short look sexy
by AmbrolleignsxLove
Summary: Their height difference was undeniably adorable. She was a pixie in his giant world... and he wouldn't have it any other way. Dean Ambrose-Renee Young oneshot.


Dean was lying on the couch in the home he shared with Renee, clad in nothing but sweat pants. Summer Slam week had been so busy - Appearances, signings, interviews left and right - that they barely had a breather. But after two successful Pay-Per-Views and Monday Night Raw later, rest was indeed well-deserved.

He was watching a random movie he found while scrolling through Netflix. Well, he wasn't actually watching; the movie was more of a background noise as sleep was slowly taking over. He got a few solid minutes of shut eye before a grunting sound caused him to wake.

In a disoriented state, he squinted his eyes and scanned around the room; Nothing. He was about to ignore it and go back to sleep when he caught the sight of his girlfriend in the kitchen. In another circumstance, Dean would've been all ecstatic and riled up after seeing Renee in her underwear. How the outfit showed so little, yet revealed so much. The way her perky breasts almost peaked out through their cups as if asking to be released, her shapely waist and hips swaying, and the long expanse of her legs so inviting as she strutted around. Oh that would have been a delight.

But it wasn't the case at the moment. There he saw his Renee in her underwear, one of the few pairs of underwear he secretly loves seeing her in, struggling to reach for something in the over head cupboard. Despite the counter top covering most of his view of her backside, Dean can see how she stood in her tip toes trying to balance herself as she reached for whatever it was that she needed. The sight made him smile to himself. He would have laughed then and there if he wasn't in a sleepy state.

Shaking himself awake, he stood from the couch and over to Renee. By now he sees that she's standing on a small stool but that wasn't much of a help either.

"Renee..."

Expecting he was sleeping soundly on the couch, Renee was startled by Dean's raspy voice and almost lost her balance.

"What the hell?! You fuckin' scared me! I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was then I heard you grunting. I thought you were hurt or something."

Making sure her heart beat has gone back to normal, Renee gained her composure and said, "That's sweet but I'm fine. In fact everything's fine, go back to sleep babe." She didn't really wait for his reply nor did she check if he left as she continued her journey to the awfully high cupboard.

Dean stood back, amused by her determination. Honestly, he loved the fact that he towered over her. He loved teasing her about how she's so short compared to him; that she was merely a pixie in his giant world, but to him it was one of her best qualities. And being able to call her names such as "short stack" – much to her dismay – was an amusement bonus!

Since the stool was no use, Renee was getting ready to stand atop the counter top. It wasn't the safest but she was desperate. Luckily, Dean was able to wrap his arm around her waist as she was about to raise one leg onto the counter.

"No way, short stack, I'm not about to have you fall flat on your face. What do you need, I'll get it"

Pouting like a stubborn child who didn't get her way, Renee showed her agitation towards the nickname

"I AM NOT SHORT! Ugh, I hate it when you call me that!"

"You're cute. So what do you need?" Dean countered, completely ignoring her remark.

Sighing as she playfully rolled her eyes at him, she said "Fine, can you get me the Epsom Salt. I think it way in the back"

But Dean didn't budge. "Dean! Get me the Epsom salt I need it for my bath"

He just stood there smiling.

"What?!"

"... You didn't say please."

"OH MY GOD!" Renee laughed, finding it ridiculous that he just used his commercial reference on her.

"Ok fine. You want please? Ok. Dean, can you PLEASE get me the Epsom Salt?"

"See? Now was that so hard?" Dean smiled in triumph as he reached in the cupboard. Renee can only shake her head. She knew he was someone special, and she was glad to call him hers.

"Here you go"

"Finally -" She reached to take it from him, only to see the bag be pulled up above his head.

"Wait! Not so fast"

"What?"

"Don't I get a thank you?"

"Fine. Thank you. Now give it"

"That's it?"

Renee was getting frustrated, trying to jump as high as she could so she can reach the bag dangling above his head. Dean however, found this beyond amusing. Seeing his short stack jumping to get the damn salt; plus, he wouldn't mind the view of her _twins_ bouncing in the process.

"Not funny Dean! Give it here!"

"No. Not until I get a proper thank you" _Oh this smug son of a bitch!_

"Ok then." Renee stopped and stepped back. "I didn't wanna have to do this but you leave me no choice..."

Without warning, Renee launched herself full force at him, locking her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Stunned to have her in his face, Dean lost focus and eventually lowered the bag. But that was least of his concerns now. He was solely focused on this beauty he had in his arms. Staring deeply into her eyes, he saw it. He saw love. He saw affection. And he was sure it was all for him. She loved him; loved him just as much as he loved her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Her voice suddenly brought him out of his trance. "What?"

"You were looking at me funny and you basically surrendered the bag" He then heard her laugh. God he loved that laugh.

Smiling, he tightened his grip around her waist – almost signifying that he wasn't gonna let her go any time soon, or ever.

"Don't sweat it. So, uh, how about that bath? Think you could use a bath buddy?"

Renee brought their faces even closer, lips almost touching, and whispered "Mmm... I'm sure I can squeeze you in"

Smirking, he finally closed the gap between them and carried her to the bathroom.


End file.
